


Fated

by Purple_FreeSia



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 08:31:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11398899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_FreeSia/pseuds/Purple_FreeSia
Summary: Jaehwan starts to think that he and Minhyun are destined to be together, little that he knows Minhyun might agree with him as well.





	Fated

**Author's Note:**

> I love Minhyun/Jaehwan relationship, basically I love Justice League relationship so much so I decided to make a fanfiction out of it. I hope you would like it. It was made in a hurry (because I need to let it out of my head) so forgive me if there are many unnecessary mistakes. <3

_Maybe they were fated lovers in their past life_ \--one comment from Pann has successfully made Jaehwan cracks a smile. He honestly can’t continue reading some Pann article about him and Minhyun. The article basically said something like they have never been separated by anything during Produce 101. They stay together from group evaluation with Sorry Sorry Team 2, group evaluation with Downpour team, concept evaluation with Never team, debut evaluation with Hands on Me team, and when they (mostly Jaehwan) thought they won’t be able to continue as teammates anymore their fate proved differently.

***

Minhyun was called first to be one of the members of Wanna One, he was rank 9th among the 11 people who were chosen by the national producers. Jaehwan was so contented back then. He remembered hugging Minhyun with a big smile on his face. His happiness for Minhyun is so evident that he could not hide it from everyone else. Then he remembered that he continue to pay attention to BoA who was announcing their ranking in an obviously slow paced manner which is nerve-wrecking to be completely honest. When Seongwoo’s ranking was announced, Jaehwan was genuinely happy for him too. As much he hates to admit it, his chance to debut was so slim. He could not imagine being in top 4 among all those popular trainees, but he still wants to believe a miracle could happen to him and frankly he’s still not ready for the worst outcome, which is not debuting with Wanna One (and Minhyun). So when BoA announced his name as the next member of Wanna One, Jaehwan was stupefied for a good 10 seconds. He was still dumbfounded when Sewoon, Hyungseob, and the other trainees come to hug him, he even asked them whether BoA called his name or not. He was speechless when his friends said yes then he walked to the main stage still in his awe-struck state and gave his best speech although he knows how his words are not organized anymore. When he walked to his seat, he was hugged by the others too. And he still can’t forget how he was flushing in pink when Minhyun gave him a proud smile and the best hug while mumbling something like _“finally we can debut together”_. Now here they are, being the member of a temporary group called Wanna One and staying together in one dorm. Jaehwan thought it was the end of their so-called fateful encounter, but he stand corrected when he took a draw for his roommate only to find Minhyun’s and Woojin’s name written on two pieces of small paper.  
“The inseparables are back at it again!” Jaehwan was flustered, thanks to Daniel’s playful remark. Jaehwan swore he would kidnap one of Daniel’s cats as revenge. The other Wanna One members giggle uncontrollably making it’s hard for Jaehwan to hide his flushed face.

***

“I thought you’ve slept already!” Jaehwan stops looking at his phone (and daydreaming), then shifting his focus to the gorgeous Hwang Minhyun who is already standing in front of him. Minhyun’s hair is still damp from showering earlier and Jaehwan can smell a refreshing citrus scent from his body.  
“I can’t sleep…” Jaehwan tries to look away from Minhyun. He can’t risk having a heart attack right now; he just debuted for God’s sake.  
“You keep complaining about the lack of sleep in the van though.” Minhyun cackled and Jaehwan knows he’s in too deep when Minhyun’s laugh sounds so melodious to his ear.  
“What are you reading, by the way?” Minhyun asks him while drying his hair. He took a glance on Jaehwan’s phone before and got curious about what he read.  
“Some articles about us… I mean, Wanna One… not you and me, _hyung_.” Jaehwan stutters, luckily Minhyun doesn’t notice it.  
“A bad one?” Minhyun asks concernedly. Jaehwan shakes his head vigorously.  
“Good. Don’t need to read any bad comments about you or us, Jaehwan-ah. It’s not good for your health.” Minhyun reminds him. Five years of being an idol has given him numerous experience of dealing with hate comments or haters in general. And as a hyung for Jaehwan, he feels that he has to take care of him by sharing his experiences. Minhyun smiles to him with his signature gentle smile and Jaehwan is flustered again for the nth time already.  
“Jisung- _hyung_ told me about that too. I won’t read any bad comments about us, I mean Wanna One.” Jaehwan still feels the need to make his point that he is not thinking about Minhyun and him as ‘us’. Although Minhyun makes it harder for him to do it each and every day, thanks to his unexplainable charm.  
“Where is Woojin?” Minhyun asks him again before lying down his bed which is located right in front of Jaehwan’s bed. _That’s great. It’s easier for you to stare at him while sleeping, Jaehwan-ah_ , Daniel commented about their room’s sleeping arrangement while giggling with Seongwoo and Jaehwan already plotted the most vicious way to kidnap Daniel’s cat and not gave it back to him even though their beloved center beg him to.  
“He’s still playing or watching with Jihoon, I guess. They’re not going to school tomorrow so Jisung- _hyung_ allowed them to sleep past their bedtime.” Jaehwan answers him while lying down.  
“Let’s have some rest, Jaehwan-ah. We still have a schedule tomorrow.”  
“Sure, _hyung_.”  
“By the way, I’m really glad that we can debut together and maybe those articles you read earlier were right,” Minhyun smiles to Jaehwan, who seems to have a trouble in understanding the implied meaning on Minhyun’s word. When Jaehwan finally gets those smiles and playful words mean, he can’t help but burying himself under his blanket, not having any courage to even look at the sleeping beauty (or in other words, Minhyun) in front of him.

***


End file.
